epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Underdog vs Krypto. Rap Battle
ohhey, guess what's not Max vs Lee. or ERBoHorror S5.5? yea, it's this battle. Anyways eyo. I was already in the process of writing this battle about four months ago, and I didn’t have a real end goal or set pace with it and it ended up taking a long time to finally get around to finishing. Turns out, I manage to finish it within two weeks of my birthday (today) and decided “hey y’know what’d be funny, what if i released the dog battle on my birthday since im a dog” and thus, Underdog vs Krypto. So ye, I liked the idea of super-dog royale for a while now, I think I’ve suggested several variants of it to different series, but here’s my own little spin on it just for the fun of it. In today’s battle, old-fashioned cartoon titular protagonist, Underdog raps against the Super-Man’s Best Friend, Krypto, to see who’s the superior super-powered canine with cat companions. The cat part I figured out during research so don’t expect them to appear even though there’s literally 0% chance you know the names of either of their sidekicks. As previously stated, this battle’s a royale, but it was written for fun so I didn’t go overboard with the visuals like I usually do. Hope you enjoy. Beat Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: FLATS AVATARS VS HISTORY OH HEY THERE’S NOT A FLATS AVATAR IN THIS BATTLE. EH, STILL STICKING WITH THAT TITLE VS! BEGIN! The Battle Underdog: Who can grip the mic and spit kryptonite on the canine equivalent to Robin? (Underdog!) Got my shoes shined and primed to stomp him in! You’re busted, lil pup! I’ll enact Justice against Supe’s biggest problem, ‘Till the slandering of the blandest superseries oughta have Dawn’d on him! I’ll Cartoon Cut-Up a dumb mutt. Shut up the Network’s deserted fail I’m finishing off Sinister villains! Compared to me, you’re still chasing your tail! Cripple the cryptic Krypto who tried to step to the greatest for sixty years, It'll come back to bite him in the rear; There's need to fear when Underdog is here! Krypto: Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? A plane? Or a cheapskate? Being chased by the heavy-weight NBC tried to recreate! You're even smaller than your cat pal! My rap smackdown puts a brat down Laughing this hack back to the pound, I Ace a face-off like the Bat-hound! You got adopted by a soft kid, I serve alongside comic’s dominant top pick So stick to saving a disinterested mistress, I’m rocking all of Metropolis It’d certainly be more of a challenge to face a plane, bird or frog It’s hip, hip, hip and away you go, ‘cause no one likes an Underdog Bolt: Cut! That’s enough! I’m fed-up with these pup’s Penny-less rhyming Think your Thunder Roar can spit sparks on the mic, but here comes the Lightning! I broke the mold you oldies shaped, I’ll outpace you in any race and take gold So face the steaming tracks left in my wake, you Frankenweenies got struck down by Bolt! Get off the set! Go revel in your own mess, my level’s no test; It’s completely unachievable Leaving your potential wrecked, no number of special effects makes you devil’s success look any more believable! It’s the capacity of a canine’s fast rapping feats that matter when trying to stack to me, not the dog’s actual size You Scruff-McGruffy puppies rhymes are sucky while I took a bite outta crime! Hong Kong Phooey: Shut your yaps, Scrappy, based on how you rap, you’re the one who’s Phooey Whose mild-mannered wild banter can slash the discount Flash? The Janitor? Could be! Got style groovy enough to eat up this mean mutt like foam peanuts, As ugly Snoopy’s ‘08 movie is the kind of mess I’m paid to clean up! I’ll leave you terriers kissed by a hairy fist! So why don’t you Rose-marry it? Abuse this unscrupulous loser with precise maneuvers; Yours are Hannah-Barbaric! I tower over an Underdog even when this dupey pooch takes flight, So what’s a Super bitch got against the Number One Super Guy? (Hong Kong Phooey!) Cosmo: I’m a huge leap for dogkind; You’re just a small step for one, Krypton’s son is astro-not ready; Now Cosmo will hurt everyone Don’t need to take flight or fake fight to leave you Number Two Super Guy, So forget about a bird or plane; Take your eyes above the sky, Your only friends are cats whereas even comrade racoon is fond of me, (It’s “Rocket!”) Yes, and so are my words when I drop bombs on beats NBC doesn’t Knowhere to take Underdog; His cartoon is obsolete, My ten seconds on the screen was favored more than your filmography, Even in your fake world, you won’t win this time. I’m just in the Sput-nick of time, Speed past America a second time and over this Space Race’s finish line In first place, thinking you could pal with me will be your fallacy, So stick to saving Earth alone; I’m the Guardian of the Galaxy Announcer: WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CONCENTRATED NARCISSISM! Outro Who won? Underdog Krypto Bolt Hong Kong Phooey Cosmo Category:Blog posts